


tis the season

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, QuakeRider Holiday Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: It's a holiday party, and Daisy has a few (drunken) things to say





	tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I'm so grateful to everyone I've met this year and to everyone who has supported my efforts to make content for this fandom 
> 
> (Also let's take a moment to appreciate that this has 420 words)

Parties aren't really his thing, but Robbie  promised the team he’d make an appearance. He regrets it a bit now as he leans against the wall, out of sight of the others.

 

Not for long, at least.

 

“Robbie!” Daisy calls, stumbling around the corner.

 

“You’re missing all the fun,” she whines, swaying a bit.

 

“I'm sure,” he replies, watching her a bit warily “How much spiked eggnog did you drink?”

 

She thinks for a moment, her nose wrinkling adorably as always. “Six,” she says finally, before asking, “What do you want for Christmas?”, her words slurring.

 

“Not much,” he replies, amused.

 

“Know what I want?” She’s close now, very close, entirely too close for a simple interaction at a holiday party.

 

He decides to humor her. “What?”

 

“I wanna kiss you,” she says, grinning at him, and he blinks in surprise. “And your freckles. I wanna kiss all your freckles, ‘cause they're like stars.” Her hand reaches up to tap his nose, but her coordination is off so her fingers veer off course and skim his cheek instead.

 

She laughs at her own blunder, a sound that's sweet and real, and he tries to ignore the way her laughter makes his heart miss a beat.

 

“Maybe we should get you back to your bunk,” he says as she trips and has to brace herself against the wall.

 

“Mm...okay,” she relents. He loops an arm around her shoulders, doing his best to stay in time with her drunken step.

 

They reach her bunk with relatively few mishaps, and Daisy flops on her bed, smiling at him.

 

“Hey, look,” she said, pointing up at the entrance to her bunk. Robbie risks a glance upward to see a mistletoe garland.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she said softly.

 

He wants her to, he won't lie. Still, it wouldn't be right.

 

He pulls back and shakes his head. “Tell you what, Dais, you still want to ask me that in the morning and we'll see.”

 

“Aw, why not now?”

 

“‘Cause you're drunk as hell, for one thing,” he replies. “And…”

 

“You don't want me to?” Intoxicated, she does a poorer job of hiding hurt feelings.

 

“No! No, Dais, I want you to, I just-” He sighs through his teeth. “Not like this,” he says eventually. “Not when you're drunk, and not because of a piece of mistletoe. You still want to when you're sober and remember any of this...well, we'll see.”

 

“I'm gonna remember,” she says, half asleep. “You'll see.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
